Oitsuke!
by MeganePurinko
Summary: Flat4 Affection Series Part Four! The End! Working up to her dream of becoming an international idol, Yuki now had to help a certain turquoise wizard with his singing voice. Can she do it? R&R!


Disclaimer: ...Do I even have to say it?! Not. _Mine_.

Author's Note: Finally the end! Yipee! Well anyway, here's the last, but hopefully not least, affection story! But what's this one about? Well... We all know how BAD Tooru's singing voice is... And Yuki wants to help! But of course Tooru's a little skeptical about Yuki's ability to sing, well. So Yuki decides to do what she likes doing best: Showing Off! But of course, there will be lots of songs in this one, but it's no songfic I assure you! I'll list the songs in the end hai?

Yes I know, weird title... I'm not even sure if I translated it right...

----------------------------------------------------------

_"Oitsuke!" _or _"Catch up!"_

_"otomonai sekai ni_

_mai orita I was snow"_

I jumped down and continued singing.

_"nanika ga kawarete nanika ga umareru_

_kurikaeshi mudana kotosae_

_yamenai hito-tachi fushigi na hito-tachi_

_nagameru watashi mo fukumareta"_

I laughed as I sang in a louder voice, causing people to stare. Becoming more pumped, I began spinning around and jumping, dancing around like some pop idol I had seen on TV.

Like a certain Segawa Onpu-chan..

_"watashi ni mo tada hitotsu no ganbau ga moterunara_

_kioku no naka saishyoukara wo hon ni shite madobedeyomu_

_PEEJI ni wa akai shiroshi arawarete odoridasu_

_tsurare souda to omounante doukashiteru keredo_

_kinjirareta WAADO wo tsubuyake ba saigo..."_

I grinned, contemptly.

Okay sure, that wasn't EXACTLY my ideal type of song but hey, it was pretty catchy.

And didn't my name mean Snow? So... yeah! I giggled as I started skipping, singing yet another song I had heard on TV.

This one however, was DEFINATELY my ideal song!

_"yane no ue de sora o aogu, hizashi wa uraraka_

_miageru sora, karadajuu genki ga minagitteku"_

I threw my arms in the air, singing with high spirits.

_"THAT'S SO WONDERFUL! ikiterunda!_

_yamerarenai, akirameru da nante_

_tohou ni kureta kinou ni sayonara_

_futsufutsu to wakiagaru kono kimochi_

_nando demo yomigaeru, hana o sakaseyou.."_

I laughed, "It's such a beautiful day!" I shouted to nobody in particular. "It's all indefinately WONDERFUL!"

People stared at me as if I were some lunatic, which sort of reniuned the moment.

Puuu!

I looked around, suddenly bored. I quickly noticed a magizine with Onpu on it, posing happily in a tank top with shorts.

She was so pretty...

_That Onpu! That Bishoujo!_

_Oh Onpu-oneesama!_

I mentally slapped myself. NOT the time for swooning! I continued looking around rather dumbly and drops my arms down low, giving the impression that I was some sort of a zombie. I looked around, as if expecting something. Maybe I was just being paranoid...

_"Tanoshii yume wo miteru_

_Ichiban ii TOKO de"_

My ears twitched at the sound.

_"Itsumo me ga same chau no ha _

_Doushite nandarou" _

That song was without a doubt, Onnesama's Half Point! But...

_"Okiniiri no fukukite _

_Kagami no mae ni tatsu"_

Why was it being sung so badly? Onpu-chan's music shouldn't be reunied like this!

"Argh! I'll get to the bottom of this!!!" I stated angryly, rushing off.

----------------------------------------------------------

I had followed the voice till I got into the middle of the park.

"Eh?"

The owner of the terrible singing voice, he was...

"TOORU-KUN?!"

Tooru looked over, his pale green eyes immediately catching my brown. He ran a hand through his turquiose hair and asked in the most casual voice,

"What's up, Yuki-chan?"

"N-Nothing!" I stammered, beginning to blush.

_Ta-thump. Ta-thump._

_Tooru-kun was another of my fellow friends of the Mahoutsukai, and although he acted a little silly at times, he always meant what he had said, he has more self-confidence than most of the people I know. In fact... He was partially Leon-kun's equal, only more of the dreamer type. The twicks that fell in his face, he was a little different than the others... But for some strange reason... He could make my heart flutter._

I gulped, automatically feeling my face go red. "Anou... So what were you doing?"

_All my anger from earlier had vanished the second I saw him... Strange.._

"Oh just perfecting my voice.. The song I was singing, it was one of Onpu-chan's... It's my favorite."

"Oh, you mean Half Point?" I asked, perking up. I then scoffed.

_Perfect, Tooru-kun may never get there..._

"Yes..." He then stared at me. "Anyway, what are _you_ doing here?" "Oh nothing..." I stated, flatly. "Why do you want to sing anyway Tooru-kun?" "To be an idol like Onpu-chan, _why_?" he raised an eyebrow, accusingly.

"It's just... To be an idol, you have to be really good Tooru-kun! And I mean really good! Really really good!"

"I know."

"Oh..."

I blushed. "Maybe... I could help you out with your singing then.." "Eh, Yuki-chan can sing?" Toor cocked his head, confused. "O-Of course I can! In fact, I'm an idol like Onpu-chan!"

_Though a recent one..._

"Eh?! Hontou?!" Tooru then stared in me in disbelief. "Are you mocking me Yuki-chan?" "N-No! I'm serious! I'm not that famous... But I aim to become an international idol for your information! AND, Onpu-chan said I must be really talented in singing! For ONEESAMA, of all people, to say something like that is a really REALLY big deal to me! I want to be just like Oneesama!" I shouted out, blushing. "Why on earth Tooru-kun...?"

My heart thumped. "Why on earth would you think I couldn't sing...? Tooru-kun, to be honest, _your_ singing isn't very good either. I can't even tell if you're singing, or just shouting out the lyrics. PLUS, you're so out of tune.." Tooru then blushed and huffed. "You don't have to rub it _in_ Yuki-chan..."

I laughed nervously. "I didn't mean it like that..." "Whatever." Tooru stated, rolling his eyes. He shot me a glance. "Can you really sing well?"

I nodded and took a deep breath.

_"chotto shita koto de ochikomu sonna toki datte aru  
kedo ne  
namida wa kitto PAWAA ni naru  
KURUKURU egao ga yappa II!!"_

I then tapped the bench and smiled.

_"nee yume wa yume nanka janaku  
kanaete yukou kitto isshoni"_

I turned dazed as I continued.

_"kagayaite TUINKURU SUTAA  
hikaru MERODII o todokete hoshii kimi no HAATO ni  
motto motto TUINKURU SUTAA  
kimi no MERODII o kikasete hoshii boku no HAATO ni  
KIRAKIRA kirameku hitomi todoke ETOWAARU"_

Tooru folded his arms. "Okay... I admit that was quite good..." I smiled, cheerfully.

"It' a really nice song... Not as good as Oneesama's but..."

Tooru then blushed slightly. "What's it called anyway?"

"Oh! Well... I call it, 'Twinkle Star'."

"Huh..." Tooru looked over, a bit nervous. Apparently, he bought that I could sing well...

"Hey!" I shouted suddenly. "I know this really NICE song and well... Uh... Boombox?" "Boombox?" Tooru stared at me for a few moments and snapped his fingers, a boombox, complimented with a little mike, appeared in front of his feet. "The park's a public place you know," I reminded him, a bit worried. Tooru shrugged. "No one was around."

Grumbling, I picked up the mike.

"Okay... Testing, Testing, One... Two... Three..."

"What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing!"

I turned it on and waited for the Pop music to turn on. Brightening up at the sound of drums, I quickly started to sing,

_"KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE"_

I waved my finger, beginning to let my heart flow with the song.

_"Kizukeba itsudemo  
soba ni irukeredo  
Honto wa kirai? suki?  
Mousou na no?"_

Tooru glanced at me.

_"Jibun no kimochi ga  
kuria ni mietara  
redii demo hosuto demo  
kamawanaiyo"_

With a smile I continued,

_"Suki ni natteku  
riyuu wa minna  
Chigauyone kedo  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE"_

Tooru huffed. "Okay, I get the point." I stopped singing and paused the song. "Mou Tooru-kun, if you want to sing so badly why don't you just ask?" Tooru stared at me, flustered. "W-What made you think?" "An idol needs practice right? Right?" I asked.

Tooru raised an eyebrow. I then sighed. "It's easy! Like..." I flipped the boombow back on.

_"Aitai ima  
yasashii kimi ni  
sakura KISS tokimeitara  
ranman koi shiyou"_

Tooru then tried to sing the rest,

_"Mirai yori mo  
ima ga kanjin  
uruwashi haru no koi wa  
hanasaku otome no bigaku"_

I winced. Okay, he needed work on the melody. "Uh... Ever thought of adding the song? You know if the lyrics don't go well with the song itself well..."

He got the message and groaned. "Needed work?"

"Lots of it."

I frowned but forced a smile, "Don't worry! You'll catch up! You just need more practice! Here... Er... Try out the next part!" I handed him the mike and he tried to do what he called singing once again,

_"Tatoeba atashi no  
mada shiranai kimi  
Mitsukete mitaikedo  
kowaku mo ARU"_

I sung the next part with him, my voice full of tune, his still lacking it.

_"Denimu ni Furiru ni  
KAJUARU ni CHAINA  
Autabi shichi henge  
kakugo asobe"_

Tooru quickly realized what I was tried to do and tried to imitate my voice, a minor improvement.

_"Tsugi tsugi hiraku  
ai no tobira wa  
SURIRU mansai  
danzen koishiyo"_

I smiled. _A little better..._ I mentally noted, and continued.

_"Isogashikute  
sure chigau hi mo  
sakura KISS  
setsunai hodo"_

He seemed to really be improving now.

_"ranman koi desu  
Yowai toko mo  
uketome aou fureau ai wa  
muteki sakasou futari wa shiyaku"_

I had to fight down a laugh. NOW he was actually worth hearing! Tooru then glanced at me and grinned. I smiled back. He did the next part without me.

_"Mabushii sora ni makenai omoide tsukurou ima"_

I smiled and did the next part,

_"Danzen koishiyo"_

We both smiled and I took his hand for the next part of the song.

_"Aitai ima  
yasashii kimi ni  
sakura KISS tokimeitara  
ranman koi shiyou"_

I tilted my head back in forth, enjoying myself.

_"Mirai yori mo  
ima ga kanjin  
uruwashi haru no koi wa  
hana saku otome no bigaku YEAH  
Hana saku otome no bigaku"_

Tooru then blushed and I sung the rest with all my emotion.

_"KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE"_

I laughed. "Ah, that one always lifts my mood!" "Uh... Yuki-chan?" "Hm?" I looked down and blushed. "Oh!" I was still holding his hand!

I released him and backed off.

"You got really good..." I said softly, a light blush still evident on my face.

_Ta-thump._

"I ought to thank you for that..." Tooru said softly, with a smile. He then took both my hands. "_Arigatou_, Yuki-chan."

I smiled. "Mm, no problem."

"Er... Yuki-chan?"

"Hai?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

Suddenly, Tooru caught my lips in a quick kiss.

It swept me away as fast as it went.

I backed off, shocked. "TOORU-KUN!!!" I yelled, redder than strawberries. Tooru laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Gomen, sudden desire there."

I bit my lip, my eye twitching. "Anyway Yuki-chan, do you have a fanclub yet? I mean... You _are_ an idol right?"

I shook my head. "No fanclub." I responded, a bit sadly. "Sou ka.. Well you do now!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"Eh?! Do you really mean it Tooru-kun?"

"Mmhm."

My eyes tore up as I pounced on him, tackling him in a tight hug. "ARIGATOU!!!" "No problem, you've got a really nice singing voice Yuki-chan..." I blushed again and released him and rushed ahead. I then turned to him and smiled.

"Don't worry Tooru-kun, you'll catch up! After all, you can still dance pretty well! Which reminds me.."

I hung my head low, and closed my eyes.

"Would you mind... Teaching me?"

----------------------------------------------------------

So... Here are the songs!

At the beginning, Yuki singed a bit of "Yuki Muon Madobe Nite" by Chihara Minori, and then "Sakura Saku" by Megumi Hayashibara. Tooru singed the beginning of Onpu's Half Point, like Yuki had said. For Tooru, Yuki had singed "Twinkle Star", which is one of her image songs and is even sung by her very own ideal seiyuu, Chiba Saeko! The one that Yuki had for Tooru's improvement was "Sakura Kiss" by Kawabe Chieco. It really is a great song! Thank you for reading!


End file.
